


Demons Can Love

by Writing Cat and Dog (CrowleyGirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Demon!Dean, M/M, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyGirl/pseuds/Writing%20Cat%20and%20Dog
Summary: Demons can love, but Angels don't know that.WE WUV REVIEWS! :-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is Cat. Just wanted you to know this fic was my idea. Please don't blame Dog for all the misery! I hate myself for writing this.

"I love you, Cas."

Being a demon, Dean had discovered, doesn't necessarily make you evil. It simply makes you... you, without anything holding you back. No morals, manners, or fear of chick-flick moments like this one. All your previous inhibitions gone. 

Demons can love, God, did he know that. If anything, Dean loved Cas more than ever since his eyes turned black. With his inhibitions gone, his father's disapproving scowl out of his mind, he was free to love Cas as much as he wanted.

"Dean..." Cas starts, but then Dean's lips are on his and he doesn't get to finish. The kiss is deep and passionate and Cas can't help but enjoy it. But his eyes flash with fear when Dean pushes him down onto his bed and grinds against him with intent.

Dean sits up and reaches out his arm to lightly stroke Cas's face. "Don't you know I would never hurt you?" He wraps his arms around Cas's middle but instead of leaning in to kiss him, he rolls them over so that the angel is on top, "cas," he murmurs brokenly, "show me you love me too."

Cas leans down to kiss him tenderly, not on the lips but on the cheek, then the forehead, then the nose. "I love you," he mutters. He sounds like he's about to cry. "You can't imagine how much. I'm sorry, Dean." The angel's expression turns from one of longing to one of grim resolution as he grasps his angel blade and plunges it between Dean's ribs.

Dean's eyes go wide and he reaches up, getting Cas by the shoulder and digging his nails in. "Cas..." but this time it's Dean that doesn't get to finish before blood floods his trachea and he trails off with a gurgle. But his eyes say everything he can't, expressing shock betrayal, and still in spite of everything, love, before they roll up into his head and he siezes and goes still. Cas does cry then, hot, bitter tears dripping off his face onto Dean's slack body, and he never stops.


End file.
